Just Three More Weeks
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: With only three weeks to their wedding day, Edward and Bella take a day together to decide on what music to use at their wedding. Rated M because it's me and with subtle references to mature themes! I do not own the characters or songs featured though R


**EPOV**

I listened as Bella's loud truck pulled up along the drive way. God I hated that thing I really must talk to Rose about it being put out of use as soon as possible, it was like a death trap and was nowhere near the new up to code standards trucks were supposed to have today. Frankly I was appalled Bella's father would let her drive that thing, if not for her safety but for the safety of the civilians in his district.

I ran out to the front of the house as the engine halted and the spluttering of the large truck died down.

I opened the door for her with a smile.

"Hey" She said matching my smile with her own, God she was beautiful.

"Hello" I said stepping up onto the steps into the truck cab and kissing her lips gently. "Sorry I couldn't pick you up Love but Alice said she wasn't sure if the cloud bank would hold long enough for me to get there and get back if the sun came out" I explained and she nodded as I helped her out of the truck.

"That's fine, I don't mind driving the truck every so often" She said linking hands with me as we walked into the house. "So what did you want to do today?" She asked.

"Well Alice's original plans involved you being separated from me all day to talk about flowers and linens..." I began to which Bella turned into my upper arm and groaned. "I know, not really what you want to spend your day doing nor did I react well to the separation part, so I managed to get Jasper to convince her they needed to go hunting. Now as you know Alice wasn't particularly happy with us doing no wedding planning at all today especially because we've put her on such strict guidelines"

"So what exactly are we doing?" she asked as I lead her through the living room and up the stairs to my room.

"I thought you and me could pick out the music for the wedding" I said opening my bedroom door for her.

She stopped short as she walked in.

"When did you get a piano in here?" She asked looking between it and me.

"Well I've wanted one up here for some time, I always feel on show when I play in the living room, something I'm not too fond of. And because I recently found out something about what Emmett and Rosalie do when the rest of us are gone, involving the piano downstairs... well it seemed like a good time to get a new one" I said with a shudder as I remembered Carlisle and I walking into the living room to see Rosalie bent over the piano while Emmett thrusted into her.

"Oh" Bella said a mild blush touching her cheeks. "So what music were you thinking of?" she asked sitting down on the bed in the centre of the room.

"It was something that really had escaped my mind until yesterday Love if I'm being completely honest, so I have no clue" I told her.

"Me either" She sighed. "I know I want my lullaby played though at some stage during the day" She said.

"That could be arranged" I said writing it down on a piece of paper, as I sat down on the piano bench. "When Love?" I asked her.

"I don't know really, you wrote it what do you think would be best?" she asked laying on her front and leaning on her elbows.

"Well the piece really is centred on you and everything that is you." I said and the blush returned to her cheeks. "What about when you walk down the aisle?" I asked her and a smile spread across her lips.

"Yeah, that would be great" She said when a curious expression spread across her face "Who's going to play it though?" she asked.

"We could record it" I suggested but she shook her head.

"It's not the same, who else plays piano in the house?" she asked curiously.

"Well Jasper does but he and Emmett are apparently very busy according to Alice so that leaves Rosalie" I explained and Bella turned to a seating position moving her hair back as she did.

"Do you think she would do it?" Bella asked. "I know Rosalie's not my biggest fan and I know it was a big snub when I didn't ask her to be in the bridal party..." Bella began when I interrupted.

"What?" I asked leaning forward.

"Look I'm not an idiot, I know everybody thinks that by asking Alice to be my maid of honour and not even asking Rosalie to be a bridesmaid was a big snub but I don't want a big bridal party and I didn't want her to have to feel obliged at all."

"Who told you it was a snub?" I asked her curious.

"Renee and a segment on Oprah" She sighed.

"Why were you watching Oprah?" I asked.

"Hunting weekends are long on both sides" She said while narrowing her eyes "So I know she's probably not going to be too forthcoming about being in the wedding now but I would really liked to keep everything in the wedding, especially my lullaby"

"I'll talk to Rose" I told her and she nodded. "Anyway Rosalie owns me a couple of favours"

"Meaning?" Bella asked.

"Her and Emmett renew their vows every five years whether new records and needed or not. They do it for fun and to show people that they are fully committed. I have to be in charge of the musical side on many occasions dedicated to Rosalie and Emmett I think she can spare me one song don't you?"

"Okay then" Bella said "What else?"

"Our First Dance" I told her and she groaned.

"You're not gonna make me dance are you? Edward what happened to loving me?" She asked throwing her back against the bed. I stood up and walked over to the bed and pulled her up off the bed onto her feet. I placed one hand on the small of her back and clasped her left hand in my right.

I then began to move us slowly around a circle.

"See it's all in the leading" I told her and she laughed "And as for the loving you part... well I'd say the fact we are even having this discussion is enough" I added leaning down to kiss her gently, before pulling away and spinning her out of my arms before pulling her back towards me.

"Okay Fred Astaire I get it. Now stop before I make us fall, Alice will kill you and me if I end up in a cast" She giggled trying to step away but I wouldn't let her.

"You don't give yourself enough credit ever" I told her kissing her forehead. "One day you'll see yourself clearly Love and you'll get what I have been saying all this time"

"Sure" She said with a sigh which came out like a laugh. "Come on let's at least have something to show Alice when she gets back" She said walking over to the piano and sitting on the bench. "Have you ever pictured our first dance?"

"Once or twice" I said with a shrug sitting down beside her on the bench and grabbing a piano book.

"What song did you picture?" She asked as I flicked through the book with many well know compositions in it.

"It was a mute picture" I told her and she sighed.

"Well aren't you useful" She said pushing my forearm and I laughed shaking my head.

"I take it you don't want something painfully predictable?" I asked and she nodded.

"No Elton, no Elvis, no Celine, no Whitney and definitely no Van Morrison before you get any idea into your head" She said with a pointed look.

"My brown eyed girl. You my brown eyed girl. Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la te da." I sang and she picked up a pillow off my couch and hit me with it.

"Do you know how much that song has plagued my life?"

"No I don't you would be singing that to you? I thought I was the only one who ever had the pleasure of having your heart." I said curiously.

"Well there was one man who had it for a long time before you" She said and it did pique my curiosity.

"If you say Heathcliff Bella I swear to..." I began when she stopped me

"No, but good guess. I mean my Dad" She said with a laugh. "I had to ban him from singing it one Summer because he started one day when we were fishing on the Rez and Seth Clearwater told everybody and everywhere I went..." She began trailing off before she shuddered "Never again" She said. "Plus I don't want to be remembered by my brown eyes. After our honeymoon they won't be brown anymore"

"One of the greatest tragedies of your changing Love" I told her honestly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because yours are the first pair of brown eyes I have seen that give so much soul and light out of them. Brown eyes used to represent dullness and darkness but yours are so expressive and full of light and happiness it's amazing." I told her and she looked away from embarrassment. "Don't turn away from me Love, never be embarrassed to show me who you are" I whispered in her ear. She turned around and her lips collided with mine.

I wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her closer to me as her hand wrapped around the back of my neck. My tongue gently stroked her bottom lip and she opened it, her warm intoxicating breath entering my mouth making my whole body tremble.

She pulled away to breathe and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Maybe we should get back to music selection" She said biting her bottom her lip.

"How me of you" I said and she laughed.

"I'm trying to be responsible" She said in a deep voice.

"Is that supposed to be me?" I asked her and she nodded making me lunge for her and tickle her.

"Edward" She squealed and I laughed as I tickled her sides.

"You're doing that wrong" Emmett's boisterous voice said and I looked up Bella pushing my hands off her.

"What?" I asked him, annoyed they were all home interrupting my alone time with Bella.

"Well one you're supposed to be naked" He said followed by a boisterous laugh, which halted when he saw my glare "Chill-ax Edward just came home to grab a new pair of pants Rosalie pushed me into the lake for fun" He said rolling his eyes "I'll be out of here in a minute. Now please if you and Bella and through with molesting each other can you get off her, she's like a little sister to me I don't like seeing her like that."

"You're such an idiot Emmett" I said standing up before helping Bella up.

"How's the song choice coming?" he asked and I looked at Bella who shrugged.

"It's going okay I suppose, we're trying to figure out what to use for our first dance" Bella said as she sat on the couch.

"You should use that song 'Seventeen Forever' by Metro Station" He said and Bella shook her head.

"I don't think so" She said.

"Why? Is it not a nice song?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"From I can tell it's about an older guy taking advantage of a young girl, telling her she won't be seventeen forever and needs to start experiencing life."

"It's perfect for you two" Emmett said and I picked up the pillow Bella had been hitting me with previously and threw it at him.

"Out"

"Fine, smell ya laters" He said before walking out the door.

"What about Lifehouse?" Bella asked.

"Never heard of them" I told her as she reached for her bag and pulled out the laptop I recently bought her.

"There's this one song of theirs I like I think it would be good for a first dance song" She said booting the laptop up and logging on to the internet. After a moment I heard the striking of a soft guitar before a low voice sang

_See the pyramids around the Nile  
Watch the sun rise  
From the tropic isle  
Just remember darling  
All the while  
You belong to me_

I held my hand out to her and she took it and I began to lead her in a simple waltz around my room.

_See the market place  
In old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me_

And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too

I spun her out of my arms and spun her back again before turning us in a circle. She smiled as she danced together and I couldn't keep the smile off my face either.__

Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me

Oh I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too

Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me

The guitar ended softly and she smiled up at me.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I like it" I told her.

"You like it enough to be our first dance together as a married couple?" she asked me and I thought about it swaying from foot to foot.

"Definitely" I said with a smile.

"Okay so 'You Belong to Me' by John Wade from Lifehouse for our first dance" Bella said writing down and I nodded.

"Now we have one more to do" I said and she looked at me confused.

"What?" she asked.

"What song do you want to be your father daughter dance with Charlie?" I asked her and she slumped against me.

"I have no clue" She sighed. "You know Charlie he doesn't like being on display neither do I, it's so annoying I thought about asking him what he wanted to be but I then realised it would lead to a grumble and grunt and a 'whatever you think is best Bells'" She said with a great impression of her father.

"Have you been practising that?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"No" She said "It comes from years of listening to it"

"Come on there has to be something you and your Dad have together to remember each other with" I said.

"All I remember ever when it comes to my Dad is fishing"

"What about while you were fishing, obviously you can't play music out on the boat but is there anything else?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know" She sighed before looking at her watch "Ah shoot, I better get going. I have to clean up the living room, apparently Mom's decided she needs to be here for the wedding earlier." She explained standing up.

"Do you want me to come to you?" I asked reaching for her arm.

"Please?" She said and I nodded linking hands with her and grabbing our list off the piano.

We walked downstairs and out of the house. She walked around to the driver's side and I stopped.

"What?" she asked stopping looking at me.

"Passenger seat" I told her and she sighed.

"You're kidding me?" She asked and I shook my head.

"You know you're lucky I agreed to marry you and you're backwards anti feminists' ways" She muttered to herself.

"Get in the car woman" I said jokingly before shutting the door behind her. I walked over to the driver's side where she sat holding the steering wheel. "You think I'm joking?" I asked and she smiled innocently at me. I jumped up into the cab and lifted her up off the seat and over.

"Edward?" she said shocked.

"Don't under estimate me" I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"It's my car" She said looking at the window.

"Yeah but your my fiancée and I want to drive you around, because that's what men did for their fiancées in the era that I was raised in" I told her.

"You're so..." Bella began throwing her hands up in confusion as if searching for the word. "Crafty" She said.

"Crafty?" I asked her.

"Using that whole I'm a turn of the previous century gentleman crap that you know makes me all 'ah he's so sweet'" She said as I pulled out of the drive way "And don't act like you don't know what you're doing Edward because I know you do" She said before turning to look out the window.

"I need to find new tricks if the old ones are wearing out" I said with a smirk as we drive in the direction of her house.

"I never said they were wearing out, just that I had figured them out" She said with a smirk of her own that I couldn't help but find incredibly sexy. It was just so confident and assured that it oozed sex appeal. "Edward?" her voice called pulling me out of my musing of her.

"Yes Love?" I asked.

"One stop stepping on that pedal so hard the truck doesn't go over sixty and two just cause you don't need to look doesn't mean I'm okay with you not even pretending to look at the road okay?" she said and I nodded.

"Sorry Love, just got distracted. I know my lack of attention to the road makes you uneasy" I said sheepishly.

"Uneasy? Queasy? All in the same family right?" she asked with a shrug "Damnit, Edward do you mind if we stop off at the grocery store I just remembered we have like no food at home" She sighed reaching into her bag and sighing.

"What is it Love, I don't mind stopping off" I explained.

"No it's not that, I forgot the grocery money. We can just go straight to the house" She explained and I shook my head.

"No problem, I have my wallet" I explained.

"You don't even eat human food Edward. Seriously I'm not going to let you pay" She stated as I pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

"Think of it as a loan" I sighed.

"I can just come back out later" She said in an exasperated tone.

"And that makes sense how?" I asked her "As I said think of it as a loan, we'll go in now. I'll get the groceries and you can pay me back later" I explained "Although as the loaner I get to decide when the money has to be paid back"

"You are utterly incorrigible" She muttered and I knew I had won. I got out of the car and walked around to her door helping her out. We walked hand in hand into the grocery store where she dislodged the cart. I pushed it along for her so she could grab the items she needed.

"What about Cinderella?" I asked her.

"For my dance with Charlie?" she asked.

"No for my Halloween costume" I said teasingly.

"So not going as a vampire?" she teased right back in a low voice, not that anyone was paying attention to us.

"Come on what about that song?" I asked her.

"It's so over done now" She sighed "I just don't want it all to be one cliché after the next. A wedding itself is such a cliché affair that I want the music to have some trait of individuality because really Edward we're not the most clichéd couple" She said throwing a bag of oranges into the cart.

"I see" I said "So no 'I loved her First'?" I asked.

"Do and I'll make sure you get hit in the head with the bouquet" She said as we moved through the store.

The mood was like that, a teasing, playful one throughout our shopping trip. Well until we got to the hygiene aisle. Bella picked up her usual shampoo, the one that makes her hair smell like strawberries, along with the lavender shower wash, when she stopped.

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sure Love" I said leaning against the cart.

"Go walk around the store three times" She said and I looked at her oddly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm not doing this in front of you" She said.

"What?" I asked when I realised what part of the aisle we were on. "Oh" I said seeing the boxes of tampons and sanitary towels on the shelves. "For God sake Bella, I can tell you at what stage of your cycle you're at, at any given moment." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Still" She exclaimed.

"I'm not moving" I explained and she sighed as turned her back to me and looked up and down the shelf.

"Oh look at you two you're so domesticated already" A shrill voice said and I tensed. What was that odd smell. It was like plastic and silicon.

Didn't we get rid of these people once highschool was finished?

"Hello Lauren" Bella said turning around blushing slightly "Jessica" She said as though she was biting the in on her cheek. I looked behind me to see why. I knew I smelt silicon.

"Bella, Edward it's nice to see you" Lauren- I just got breast implants- Mallory said looking my body up and down, making me feel entirely exposed.

"Oh your wearing the ring Bella let me see" Jessica – my nose now looks more proportional to my face but also rather plastic looking- Stanley squealed walking towards Bella admiring her engagement ring.

"It's rather old fashioned" Lauren said in the nasally voice and I looked anywhere but at her.

"I like old fashioned things Lauren" Bella said and only I and a selective other number of people, i.e. my family knew what she meant by that, it made me smile. "It belonged to Edward's biological mother and it's been in his family since what year Edward?" Bella asked and I smiled at her letting her know I wasn't trying to burrow us out of here just yet.

"Since the late eighteen hundreds Love" I told her and I heard Jessica mentally swoon.

"So it's rather sentimental Lauren" Bella said adding to her point "But if you'll excuse us we better get going."

"What are you two lovebirds up to for the rest of the day?" Jessica asked as Bella picked up a box of tampons and quickly flung them into the cart.

Where was that five minutes ago? My subconscious screamed. We coulda avoided the scary twins if we had been quicker.

"Well my Mom's coming into town tomorrow to help plan the wedding so we're just getting Dad's all set up for her and my stepdad." Bella explained.

"I thought you two were going to have a long engagement. Isn't that the style of people who marry young?" Lauren asked.

Really if she has the money to inject silicon into her breasts does she not have the money to see a specialist about her voice. Seriously is one of her nasal cavities blocked or something.

"No the wedding is in a couple of weeks, we sent the invitations out the other day. We'll see you there Jessica." Bella said with a small wave "Nice seeing you two" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me and the cart quickly away from the two vultures.

We quickly paid for the groceries before I stored them safely in the back of the truck under the rain cover. When I got into the cab of the truck she was laughing loudly.

"Oh Bella Cullen you are diabolical" I said and she shook her head with her laughter.

"Cullen eh? You still have to get the other ring on me yet" She said and I pulled her closer to me in the confined space.

"If I could I would have it on you by tonight" I told her and she leaned up and kissed me.

Our tongues weaved together as we kissed Bella moved into my lap and I wrapped my arm around her waist. She fingered with the hem of my t-shirt tugging it slightly while one of my hands stroked a section of newly exposed skin on her midriff.

Realising where we were the two of us pulled back at the same time, both wide eyed from the intense kiss we had just shared.

"I like it" She said as her breath returned.

"What?" I asked still not recovered from my Bella induced stupor.

"Bella Cullen" She explained "Although you missed something" She said and I leaned down to place a sweet gentle kiss on her lip.

"What Love?" I asked her.

"Bella Masen Cullen" She stated and I smiled kissing her once more with a bit more rigour than the last, although not as intense as its pre-processor.

"I love you Bella Marie Masen Cullen" I told her and she smiled against me.

"I love you too Edward Antony Masen Cullen" She replied before climbing onto her own seat.

**BPOV**

Just three more weeks, three more weeks you can do this.

I sneaked a peek over at Edward, his hair was in disarray from the ways my hands tugged at it during our kisses, he lips smooth as glass but as plump as ripe berry making them look that more kissable when topped off with his extremely sexy smirk.

Yeah, no way was I going to last three more weeks. I slumped down a bit in my seat at the thought of it, only sitting up when we pulled into my driveway.

I saw a car I didn't recognise out front as Edward opened the door for me. I hopped out of the cab of the truck and grabbed a bag of groceries quickly walking up the pathway so not to get hit by the rain.

"Dad?" I yelled into the house thinking he may just have borrowed someone else's car.

"Surprise!" Renee voice yelled and a big smile spread across my face.

"Mom!" I squealed as I dropped the groceries down on the ground and ran to give my mother a giant hug. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow" I said as she held me tight.

"Oh well there was a cancellation on the flight today so Phil and decided to come over a day earlier" She said smoothing out my hair "I missed you Sweetheart"

"I missed you too" I said pulling away. I saw Phil standing there with a smile on his face, he was leant over on his crutches apparently he would be off them by the wedding. "Hey Phil" I said giving him a brief one armed hug.

"Hey Kiddo" He said doing his best to hug me back. I stepped back and so Edward walking in the doorway and dropping my keys on the side table.

"Hello Renee, I take it this is Bella's stepfather?" Edward said and I remembered he had never met Phil before now.

Mom waved at Edward with a smile while I stepped over to him.

"I forgot you two haven't met, Edward this is my stepdad Phil Dwyer, Phil this is my fiancée Edward Cullen" I explained.

"I would shake your hand Edward but I'm afraid in result in a very Bella like fall" Phil said and Edward chuckled. "I never thought I would hear Bella introduce someone as her fiancée though" He added.

"Oh let me see the ring" Mom interrupted.

What is it about the female population, babies and shiny things if you have either of column A or column B they will swarm. It's terrifying.

"Just give me a minute Mom" I said picking up the bag of groceries I had dropped and walking into the kitchen Edward following behind me.

"So what have you two been up to today?" Renee asked as Edward pulled out a chair for Phil so he could rest his leg.

"Well we were over at Edward's house trying to figure out what music we want for the wedding." I explained putting the groceries away.

"Oh what did you come up with?" She asked leaning against the counter top.

"Well our first dance is gonna be to 'you belong with me'" I told her and she sighed.

"Aw that is such a pretty song" She said and I smiled "Please tell me you are not walking down the aisle to that hideous march" She practically begged.

"I'm going to walk down the aisle to a piece of music Edward wrote for me" I explained and she turned to Edward and then back to me with her mouth open.

"He's a musician too! How is it that when I live in Forks no interesting guys live here, but the minute you pull up you practically walk into him? Phil I'm sorry I'm leaving you to go find Edward's long lost older cousin or something there obviously a spectacular race of men" She ranted.

"Renee do you own a mental filter?" Phil asked her as Edward walked past me to put the vegetables away.

As he did he whispered in my ear "Not that I can tell anyway" making me giggle.

"But you wrote her a song, what do the lyrics go like?" Renee asked sitting up on the counter now.

"No lyrics, it's an instrumental piece" Edward explained and my Mom just stared at him.

"Like a symphony?" she asked.

"No mother no like a symphony, it's a lullaby" I told her pushing her slightly.

"Aw" Mom said. "I want one where do you get one?" she asked me.

"Biology class"

"Damnit I took Chemistry" She said gently banging her closed fist off the counter.

"That was your mistake" Edward said and I shook my head.

"Don't encourage her, she hasn't met your brother or Carlisle yet"

"Ooh brothers? And who is this Carlisle you speak of?" She asked.

"I'm sitting right here" Phil said but she waved him off.

"Carlisle my father and I have two older adopted brothers Emmett and Jasper." Edward explained.

"Oh I think this will be my best trip to Forks yet" Renee said while clapping her hands.

"All married or in committed relationships" I told her and her smile fell.

"I'll suppose I'll stick to the broken one then" She sighed. "Tell me more about this song though when did you write it? What instrument is it played on, all that jazz." She questioned.

I remembered why I moved away from her, she can be so draining sometimes.

"It's played on a grand piano" I told her and she nodded.

"I wrote it about two months after Bella came to school in Forks"

"I thought you said you thought he didn't like you in the first couple of months?" Renee asked me.

"Well I didn't think he did" I told her "He never talked to me or acknowledged me in the slightest."

"I never talked to anybody in high school" He muttered.

"Yes but its sorta common knowledge that when you like someone you make some form of eye contact" I explained as I began to clear the counters so I could make dinner.

"Well excuse me if I wasn't educated in how to approach someone you like, you were my first girlfriend" He explained back and I thought about it before nodding.

"Wait, Bella's the only girl you've ever been with?" Renee asked and I felt like slapping my forehead as Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yeah" He said.

"And he's the only boyfriend you've ever had right?" Phil asked and I nodded.

"So how does that work?" Renee asked and Edward and I looked at each other briefly.

"Meaning what exactly?" Edward asked.

"How do you know what it's supposed to feel like?" Renee asked.

"How what's supposed to feel like?" I asked her when she gave me a look as if to say 'really you don't know?' "You mean love?"

"Exactly" Renee said "How do we know you know you're ready to take a big step like this if you haven't experienced everything yet?"

"Neither of us want to experience anything without the other" Edward said with a shrug "I grew up watching my family and how they are in their couples. I thought it wasn't really for me but Bella made me see I want it, and that if I let her in I could have it" He continued to explain wrapping his arm around me.

Renee sat there, her mouth opened wide again.

"Now I really want one" She said and I laughed shaking my head. "Okay will move on, what song did you and Charlie decide on?"

"We haven't" I told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because that's a conversation I really want to have with Charlie seriously, you make it sound like he's open to these things." I said when the phone rang. "Swan Residence?" I asked picking it up.

"Hey Bells" Dad said "Look I'm not going to home for dinner, there was a mess up with some paperwork so I'll be here for most the night."

"Okay Dad, well Mom arrived with Phil already" I told him.

"Good I hate leaving you on your own, if they weren't there I was going to suggest you invite Alice over to hang out or something" He said and I sighed.

"Dad I'm all grown up now I don't need a babysitter" I told him.

"I know Bells but I still worry, say hello to your Mom, Phil and let Edward know the curfews still apply even though I'm not there"

"Nothing gets past you Chief" I said trying to hide the smirk in my voice.

"No it doesn't, see you in the morning Bells, love ya" He said murmuring the last part.

"Alright, love ya too and don't work to hard okay?" I said.

"Sure thing" He said before he hung up the phone.

"He's on for the night" I explained and Renee nodded.

"So nothing?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Edward and I will figure something out" I told her and he nodded. "If worse comes to worse we'll go completely cliché a grin and bear it" I added and Edward clapped his hand my shoulder.

Once I had dinner made, Edward called Jasper who picked him up. I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you" He said and I nodded.

"I love you too" I told him. "See you later?" I asked in a low voice.

"Is your Mom not sleeping in with you?" he asked.

"Nah Alice and I go a roll away bed and one of the can take the couch" I said and he nodded.

"Well then you'll definitely see me tonight Love" He said leaning down to kiss me again. I thread my hands into his hair squeezing in my hand before letting him go. I waved at Jasper through the rain as Edward jogged down the path and got into the car. He pull off and I went back into the house.

I went to clean up the kitchen not feeling all that hungry, while Mom and Phil enjoyed their meal.

I saw I still had a full plate and I didn't want it to go to waste so I wrapped it up.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to run down to the station and give Dad this plate" I told her and she nodded. I pulled on my coat and ran out to the truck.

It was still raining heavily but the wipers kept my screen clear thankfully. The truck however was making weird noises and I didn't think it would hold up all the way to the station

I pulled up, well actually the truck stopped working and I basically rolled into the parking lot, outside the station I saw it was empty except for the light in Dad's office. I got out of my truck and held the plate close to me and ran inside.

The receptionist was gone so I walked right behind the counter and straight to Dad's office.

His door was open slightly and I could hear some music coming from his office.

I could hear a guitar strumming, not on a c.d but live. That wasn't shocking I knew Charlie knew how to play but to my knowledge he hadn't played since Mom left him.

Then I could him sing sometime, like the lines of a song.

It was soft with a country twang, I inched closer to see could I hear what it was.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know_

I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born

Huh? I had never heard this song before. It didn't sound familiar. I silenced my thinking when he started singing in.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around  
And you've almost grown

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'  
In the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say  
"Daddy, love you more"

I thought that was a dream, one night while Edward had been hunting I left my door open my room too warm to sleep in, I asleep, well half asleep when I began to remember a day spent out fishing with Charlie when I was five.

I had almost fallen over the edge of the boat when he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. I got a fright when he had done it and it made me cry but he whispered in my ear telling me he loved me and my response was... 'Daddy love you more', my face softened at this. He remembered that? All these years I thought he never remembered anything about our time together but he remembered that one insignificant day.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

Someday, some boy will come  
And ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough

I couldn't hold in my giggle at this and before I knew it the door creaked open and I saw Dad sitting on his chair with his guitar smiling at me.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

He finished and put the guitar down as I walked into the room.

"I thought you didn't play anymore?" I said sitting down in the seat opposite him.

"I got inspired" He said and I smiled.

"So much paperwork huh?" I asked looking at his empty desk.

"One of the neighbours called to tell me a familiar looking woman and a man in a cast had pulled up and let themselves into my house, I didn't feel like going home and sitting in a room with your mother and her new husband all night." He said as I handed him the plate. He smiled as he pulled the cover off and I handed him the fork.

"But you can't hide in your office for three weeks Dad" I told him.

"Wanna bet?" he asked.

"It's illegal for me to gamble, I'm only eighteen Dad" I told him and he shook his head in amusement. "If it makes you uncomfortable I could ask Mom and Phil to stay at the hotel, or even with the Cullen's. Edward, Carlisle and the other two may need to watch out for groping and whatever but you know they've got plenty of room and Esme's only foaming at the mouth for house guests"

"Did you just say your mother wants to grope Edward?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Today has been a strange day, but when have I ever lived a normal life?" I asked and he nodded.

"So what did you and Edward do today before your mother arrived."

"We went grocery shopping" I said.

"How couple-ly of you?" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Be thankful there was no food in that house." I told him.

"Yeah well Seth Clearwater came up the other night with Sue while you were with the Cullen's that kid eats everything."

"Tell me about it" I said remembering how I had seen him and the rest of the wolf pack clear of large tables of food in one sitting.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"We were picking the music for the wedding" I explained when I realised something "And I think you and your hiding out may have just solved my dilemma"

"What dilemma?" he asked.

"I didn't know what our father daughter dance should be, do you think we could use that song"

"I wouldn't have to sing in front of everybody would I?" he asked.

"No, I could get one of Edward's brothers to sing it if you want." I said.

"And how would you do that now?" Charlie asked.

"Listen there just happy I've gotten Edward to come out of his room more often than to just play piano or go to school, they owe me." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay then, I suppose we better get home" He said finishing up on his dinner.

"Yeah" I said standing up.

"Do you think the Cullen's would mind thanking your Mom?"

"I don't think they would" I shrugged "They've got like fifty spare rooms"

"How do you not get lost in that house?" he asked pulling on his coat.

"For the first couple of times I had a tour guide in the form of Edward or occasionally Alice but now I know how to get to certain rooms such as Alice's room, Edward's room, the bathroom, the kitchen and the living room. What more could a girl need?" I asked.

"Do you spend a lot of time in Edward's room?" he asked.

Not as much as he spends in mine.

"No not really" I said "Just when I'm waiting for Alice, or when he's out camping we sometimes go in there because he has this giant stereo" I explained.

It wasn't a complete lie.

"Fair enough" He said as we walked out.

"Can you give me a ride home, the truck is dead" I said pointing to my relic.

"Sure" He said unlocking the car. I hopped in and pulled on my seatbelt.

When we drove home I saw the light in my bedroom was on, I knew that meant Edward was up there waiting for me.

"I'll call Edward and ask him about talking to Esme and Carlisle about Renee and Phil staying with them" I told him and he nodded as we got out of the car.

"Thanks for bringing me dinner Bells" He said.

"No prob" I told him as I jogged up the steps. I said a quick 'hi' to Mom and Phil before heading up the stairs. Edward was lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey" I said shutting the door behind me.

"Hey" He said sitting up and smiling at me.

"So how much do you think it will take to get Jasper to sing at our wedding?" I asked and he looked at me oddly.

"Not a lot why?"

"Because I know what me and Charlie are dancing to" I explained.

I then went on to tell him what happened at the station and he seemed very happy about all of this. I asked him about Renee and Phil staying with them and he said it shouldn't be a problem. I could just tell them they would be more comfortable at the Cullen's place.

"So just three more weeks Bella" Edward said as I crawled into bed ready for sleep today had been a very long day.

"Three weeks too long" I told him as he kissed my forehead.

"No regrets?" he asked.

"None what so ever" I told him.

"And what about our work today you happy with it all?" he asked.

"Yeah we picked good music, our music. Stuff that when I look back in fifty years and think about our first wedding together in my foggy human memory I'll be able to say 'yeah that was a good choice'." I explained and he nodded.

"So you'd this all over again?" he asked.

"Well in my opinion the next couple will be quick weddings to the court house but for a big like our fiftieth wedding anniversary I'd say we'd have to do something fairly big don't you?" I asked and he nodded leaning in to brush his lips off mine. His hands ran along my sides inching my top up further than before making me sigh against his lips.

When we pulled away, I sighed but in a different way.

Just three more weeks.

I could do this.

**THE END**

**That is really long isn't it.**

**And before you all ask this is a one shot. It ends here!**

**But please review I would love to know what you think.**

**The stories playlist can be found on my facebook page under Notes.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Love The Irish Cullen!**

**(ps Geddy can you do the banner now?)**


End file.
